


Not Much Of A Fight

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike knew exactly what he wanted now that he had his body back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Of A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> for rekindlespangel at LJ

It had been a long wait, much longer than Spike had hoped. But finally, _finally_ , he had everything back. At first, he couldn’t control the compulsion to touch himself constantly (no, not _like that_ ), just assuring that yes, his hands worked, those were his arms and legs and head, all moving and working like they should. 

Spike hadn’t expected any of this, of course. When he burned up in the Hellmouth, he was fine with the idea of going out in a literal blaze of glory, being the hero who saved the day, and accepted that there was nothing beyond that for him. He didn’t believe in any kind of afterlife, and he certainly couldn’t have guessed that his soul would have been saved inside a piece of costume jewelry and sent to Angel in Los Angeles. So he was pretty stoked at just being a ghost for the first little while. Talking to Fred and Wesley about how there might be a way to turn him from a ghost back into a person – well, a vampire with a soul – got his hopes up and when the theory proved true it was more than he could ever have wished for. 

There were so many things he felt he needed to do as quickly as possible now that he was once again corporeal. Smoke. Eat greasy, fried food. Have a beer or six. And, of course, sex. The sex part was a little surprising, because normally he would have gone out and shagged any cute girl he could talk out of her panties (and it’s not like that would have been much of a challenge – Spike was always a hit with the ladies), but he found himself drawn in a different direction now. The time he’d spent antagonizing Angel as a ghost had brought back fond memories of the past; the two of them aggravating the hell out of each other until heated words and thrown punches turned into rough kisses and intense sex. It had happened quite frequently in the very old days when the two of them were still traveling the world with Darla and Dru. Hell, it had even happened a couple of times in Sunnydale, though they always pretended afterwards that it hadn’t and carried on fighting all the time. 

No, Spike knew what he wanted now, and it was Angel. He’d gone up into Angel’s rooms at Wolfram and Hart and made himself at home until Angel got back and expectedly rolled his eyes and asked Spike, “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m here for, Peaches”, Spike replied with a leer. 

Angel, unsurprisingly, rebuffed him right away. “Forget it, Spike”, he said, turning to hang up his coat and seemingly preparing himself for an argument. Spike wasn’t having it, though.

Moving closer to Angel, right up in his personal space, he said, “I’ve got my body back now, love. And I want to use it. Or, more accurately, I want _you_ to use it. Don’t tell me you don’t want it.”

“I don’t”, Angel bit out, pushing Spike away. But Spike knew better. He’d known Angel (and Angelus before him) for too long not to recognize the signs. 

Getting right back to where he was, close enough to touch, Spike simply replied, “Lie.”

There was a moment of silence then, both of them staring each other down before Angel grabbed Spike by both arms and practically growled, “You want to be used, you want to be _fucked_ , okay, I get it. But I’m not the only option around here.”

“Don’t think I didn’t consider that, poof. The Watcher would be a damn good lay, I’d guess, and Charlie…well, there’s no question he’s capable of fucking me senseless. I could go out and pick up a stranger, I suppose, and yeah, I thought about that too. But I meant what I said, it’s not just that I want someone to take this body for a test-drive. What I want is _you_.”

Neither of them had moved, Spike was still inches away from Angel and Angel was still holding tight to his arms. “Why me”, Angel asked, and it seemed like he was genuinely curious. 

Easily, Spike responded, “Why the hell not? With you I already know what I’m going to get. First time after having to hang around as a fucking ghost, I figured it was the best way to go. And like I said, it’s you that I want, not just anyone.”

It was clear that Angel wasn’t really opposed to the idea, Spike had seen that from the start – his pupils were dilated and he was unnecessarily blinking and taking breaths. “Fine, if that’s what you want, go into the bedroom and strip. Get onto the bed and wait for me, I’m sure you won’t have a problem remembering how that’s supposed to work, right?”

Spike didn’t waste any time responding, just turned and entered Angel’s bedroom. It was true, he had absolutely no trouble at all remembering what would be expected of him in this situation. He took his clothes off quickly, but folded them neatly and left them in a pile by the wall. Then, he crawled onto the bed, laid on his back and took the most submissive position he could, splaying his legs open and making sure his hard cock as well as his ass was on display for when Angel decided he would grace him with his presence. 

The fight had been more than worth it. An hour later, Spike was sore and had quickly healing bruises on his forearms, his hips, and his neck. More importantly, Angel was on his back next to him, and Spike was resting his head on Angel’s broad chest, both of them sated and comfortable. 

Quietly, Spike decided to push his luck. “So, can this be a thing? I mean, I don’t care who else you fuck, and I certainly don’t expect to confine my sex life to just you. But still…this doesn’t have to be the only time, you know? We both like it, so there’s really no reason not to.”

Angel was quiet for a moment, but he agreed without much hesitation. “Can’t see why not. But I don’t want you just showing up here demanding sex all the damn time, you got that? From now on, you _ask_ before you walk into my suite. And you won’t get pissy if I’m busy with other things or just don’t feel like it. Do you think you can live with that?”

“Well, I can’t make any promises about when or for what reason I’ll get _pissy_ , you should know better than that, but yeah, sure, the rest of it…it’s fine, I just want to be with you like this sometimes, I’m not gonna get all growly and possessive.”

“Good”, Angel replied, smiling. “No reason to stop when it’s this good for both of us.”

Honestly, Spike had expected a bit more of a fight. But he wasn’t looking this particular gift horse in the mouth, that was for damn sure. Instead, he figured it was time to initiate round two.


End file.
